inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pampietta Scoglio
Pampietta Scoglio (パンピエッタ・スコーリオ, Panpietta Sukoorio) is the guide for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Pampietta wears a purple suit, with white shirt and azure tie. He has light brown twirly mustache, thin eyebrows and hair of the same color, pointed on the top and with one strand falling on his forehead. He has round eyes with green pupils. Personality Pampietta is very lively person, scatter-brained. When he says something, he gesticulates wildly. He says openly what he thinks. Plot Pampietta was waiting at the airport for Inazuma Japan and welcomed them with huge enthusiasm. Zhao Jinyun explained that asked him to be their guide during their stay in Russia. Scoglio revealed that in fact he was an Italian and because of that his Japanese and Russian had a terrible accent. His unusual behavior seemed to be awkward for Fudou Akio and Scoglio commented his appearance, what made Fudou angry. While the team was waiting for the bus, Pampietta stated carelessly that it was delayed because here in Russia some things weren't always on time, like in Japan. What's more people here were more relaxed. The team set off on a further journey through Russia and Pampietta was trying to meet his duties of being their guide. This task didn't work out well when he first twisted the name of Inazuma Japan and all informations about the new places he took directly from the guide on the phone. The players watched his feats with obvious embarrassment. Later they arrived to the Kazan city and were visiting the castle, while Pampietta was taking a photos. When they finally stopped for meal at the restaurant, they met some members of Spanish team Muteki no Giant with Clario Orvan in front of them. Their guide turned out to be the sister of Pampietta, Melania, who was as energetic and scatterbrained as her brother. Apparently the presence of both teams in the same place wasn't a coincidence at all, but an intentional act of siblings, who received some money from the staff. Later Pampietta brought to Endou Mamoru a gigantic matrioshka so he could train and prepare better for the match with Spain. During the match with Muteki no Jaianto he was sitting at the stands next to Raimon Natsumi and warming up the team. When Spanish goalkeeper Alonso Fibiano stopped Fubuki Atsuya’s shot with The Boyon, Pampietta was clearly impressed with this unusual technique and the bubbles he created. When the match ended, Pampietta shouted with the excitement that the game was wonderful and praised the result. Some time later Pampietta along with Inamori Asuto, Nosaka Yuuma, Haizaki Ryouhei, Endou and Gouenji Shuuya went to Star Unicorn's campground. He misinterpreted the idea to spy on the American team and dressed up as a Japanese ninja to infiltrate enemy's territory. Later they played a friendly match without using hissatsu techniques and Pampietta commented the game like a professional presenter. Gallery Scoglio in winter clothing.png|Scoglio in his winter clothing. Pampietta spying Star Unicorn.png|Pampietta spying Star Unicorn in his ninja costume. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Inazuma Japan (Orion)